


Josh's Plan, Toby's Smolder, and Mama's Pecan Pie

by mcgarrygirl78, westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "I heard a rumor you were giddy."





	Josh's Plan, Toby's Smolder, and Mama's Pecan Pie

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: While both Gillian and I write CJ/Leo fic, this particular story does not fall within either of our regular universes. It's just something we did for a bit of fun.  


* * *

Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn walked into CJ’s office. Without speaking, he sat on her couch and then abruptly stood and left the room. CJ turned her attention back to the new economic stimulus package.

Five minutes later, Sam wandered back in. Though very attractive, the speechwriter had a tendency to be unsure of himself. CJ learned early on when he got into one of his strange moods, it was best to wait him out. She continued to read, largely ignoring the man standing in front of her desk.

Another five minutes passed before Sam spoke.

“CJ?”

The Press Secretary looked up.

“Yeah, Sam?”

“Do you know what Mallory’s plans are for this Thursday night?”

“Mallory O’Brien?”

“Yeah. Do we know another Mallory?”

“I certainly don’t. Why don’t you just ask Leo?”

“As if Leo has any idea what his daughter’s plans are,” Sam scoffed. “Anyway, you know that…”

“You're afraid of him. How the hell should I know what Mallory is up to?”

“You’re a woman. Women know what other women like to do…it’s a small town. I also think afraid is a strong word.”

The opening comment earned him a patented CJ Cregg glare.

“Look, I need your help.”

“My help?” CJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’ve got tickets to the Pollock opening on Thursday night and I want to take her.”

“Good for you, Sam. Do you want me to pass her a note in homeroom? Do you like Sam Seaborn, check yes or no.” The Press Secretary laughed at her joke.

“Of course not, must you always mock me? I want you to go with us and ask Leo to be your escort.”

CJ could not possibly ask her boss out on a date only to have Sam get lucky and leave her holding the bag.

“OK, now I know you’ve fallen and bumped your head.”

“I happen to know Leo loves art and would be happy to accompany you.”

“And exactly how did you obtain this piece of information?”

“Josh asked Leo after senior staff this morning.”

“Let me get this straight.” CJ stood and started pacing her office. Sam sat calmly on the sofa, listening intently. “You went to our boss to see if he would accept if I asked him on a date? Then you made it look as if I was the one who wanted to know in the first place?”

“That’s eerily close to what happened.”

“Just so you could get into his daughter’s pants?”

“I'm not saying I'm opposed to the night ending in my favor.”

“Samuel Norman Seaborn…”

“Yes?”

“Get out of my office! Get out, get out, get out!”

Wasting no time, Sam did just that. He shut the door behind him and went straight to Josh’s office. Passing Donna’s desk, he gave her the signal.

In turn, the Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff, as she liked to think of herself, picked up the phone and dialed a familiar extension.

“Phase One of Operation End Denial is complete. Over and out.”

***

Leo McGarry ascended the stairs of the West Wing, hoping to make it to his office unseen. His trip to the Situation Room was unavoidable; he hoped the same was not true for a run in with his deputy. Leo loved Josh Lyman like a son, but sometimes his enthusiasm was more than Leo could handle. He approached Margaret’s desk, thinking he was home free.

“Josh is waiting in your office,” the ever-faithful assistant informed Leo.

Leo’s brisk pace slowed to a crawl upon hearing the news.

“Did he say why he needed to see me?”

Margaret shook her head. Leaning toward her boss, she lowered her voice. “Is it just me or is Josh acting stranger than usual?”

Leo shrugged in a noncommittal way, but mentally agreed with his assistant. Josh had been acting out of sorts. He would send Margaret to talk to Donna later. She would be able to solve that mystery.

Taking a deep breath, Leo entered his office.

“What can I do for you, Josh?”

The Deputy Chief of Staff took his feet off Leo’s desk.

“Actually, it’s what I can do for you.”

“You sound like the damn music man.” Leo replied, groaning internally. Nothing good ever resulted from Josh’s harebrained schemes. “Is this going to start with T and rhyme with P?”

“Seriously, Leo, I can help you.”

“Help me with what?”

“Get a date for opening night of the new Jackson Pollock exhibit. This is the event of the autumn…Donna assures me of that.”

“Did you hit your head on something? This is the White House, not a dating service. What makes you think I need a date anyway?” Leo held one hand up. “Wait, don’t answer that. I don’t have time for gallery openings; I will probably give away the tickets. You can go, take Donna or something. You know what, please forget I said that.”

“Jenny is dating quite a bit,” Josh taunted his mentor.

“And how the hell do you know that? Swear to God, Josh, if you have been prying into my…” Leo stumbled a bit over what to call his former spouse.

Josh took advantage of his momentary silence and raised his hands in surrender.

“Relax, relax. Did you forget that Mallory and I practically grew up together on the Vineyard after you started consulting for Debevoise and Plimpton?”

Leo’s defensive posture deflated slightly at Josh’s revelation. It would be possible that this entire conversation occurred due to Mallory’s often misguided attempts to get her father to work less and enjoy life more. What she failed to understand was that politics flowed in his veins. It was utterly enjoyable. Why should he suffer because his joys did not fit into her box? He loved his daughter but this was not MTV Spring Break, this was his life. He thought of calling her tonight and telling her just that but Mallory was blessed with the Irish mother guilt gene…he would never be able to get through the conversation.

“Okay, what’s your plan? Keep it at 500 words or less. Scratch that, make it 250. Go.”

“Well, I heard CJ saying…”

Truth was Leo had been secretly salivating over the delightful Press Secretary since the moment they met in Manchester. Unfortunately, the President would have his balls for dating someone before his divorce became final. Not that CJ being attracted to him was even in the realm of possibility. She could not be much older than his own child was and he already knew some of his thoughts about her definitely put him in the dirty old man category. He really did not need to be told to his face.

 

***

When the President went to his private dining room in the Residence for his evening meal, Leo discreetly investigated CJ’s interest in him on a more personal level. This had to be handled with discretion. Leo didn’t want Josh any more involved than he was. Not that hearing CJ say something made him involved. Walking past Margaret’s area, he informed his assistant that he would return in an hour. As soon as Leo disappeared from her line of sight, Margaret picked up her phone.

“Papa Bear has left the cave.”

Donna received the message.

“Josh! Number 98 is headed up to bat!”

“Call Sam!” Josh responded from his office.

The blond assistant dialed Kathy’s extension.

“Please tell Sam the show is about to start.”

Seconds later, Sam stumbled into Josh’s office as through he had been waiting for the call. Donna rolled her eyes at the men’s attempted nonchalance and waited for Leo to appear at CJ’s door.

“Sam, I can't see a thing. You're standing in the way.”

“Don’t worry, show’s over. He just closed the door.”

“Are you kidding me?”

Josh jumped up from his chair and stood behind his best friend. Sure enough, the Press Secretary’s door was closed. Carol still sat outside with the blinds shut. That x-ray vision and bionic ear Josh prayed for every night as a kid would really have come in handy right now.

***

“Hey CJ.”

“Hi there.”

“What are you working on?”

“Um, the economic stimulus package and the President’s Good Morning America and CNN Morning comments on the new literacy campaign. Wouldn’t it be glorious if Jed Bartlet could make a 30 second pitch?”

“Jed Bartlet and 30 second pitch? I don’t think they could ever be spoken in the same sentence.”

“What’s up?”

She pushed her papers to the side and looked at him. His eyes nearly burned a hole through her and she turned away, opting instead to feed her fish. CJ silently prayed she was not overfeeding Gail in an effort to stay cool.

“You want to sit down Leo, this looks important.”

He shook his head but less than 10 seconds later he was pacing.

“OK, now I insist on your sitting down…you're making me dizzy.”

Leo sat on the chair by her desk and just looked at her. She looked tired but beautiful and for some strange reason his mind flashed back to finding her on the campaign bus, in a bathrobe. She was fresh from the shower, her hair wet and she looked amazing. The moment had been so uncomfortable for him but she just smiled, squeezing his hand and assuring him that his invasion was not only alright, but welcome. They talked for hours that night while everyone else was off getting bombed at a local watering hole. Leo could not remember if that was in Houston or Baton Rouge.

“I think it would be nice for us to go to the Pollock exhibit together on Thursday night.” He said, suddenly himself again. Extremely efficient and forthright. 

“Do you?”

“Yes. We both like art and I know how much you love to dress up. There will be appetizers and drinks but I thought we could have dinner first. Perhaps 701?”

“This is starting to sound like a date.” 

Whoa, did her voice just go up like three octaves when she said that?

“Technically, it would be. Unless…oh God, you already have a date. How stupid.” He stood and did the pacing thing again. “How could I not know you had a date? It is only one of the biggest openings in the city and I thought you didn’t have a date. See, I wasn’t thinking clearly and…”

“Leo, stop.”

CJ stood from her desk, walked around it and put her hands on his shoulder.

“I do not have a date. I could give you a laughing fit if I told you the last time I had a date.”

“You don’t have a date?” he asked.

“No.” CJ shook her head. “I want to go with you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” She laughed gently. “I do.”

“Just so I'm not lost on what is really happening here, you just accepted a date with me. Dinner and the Pollock exhibit?”

“Yes.”

“There will be press there and that means there will be questions. The President will ask questions…Toby will ask questions. I am sure my um…Jenny will ask questions.”

“I'm the White House Press Secretary, questions are my forte.”

Leo smiled. His hands found her hips and they stood there for a while with their hands on each other. The tiny space between them loomed like a minefield.

“So CJ, there is a picture of you in the Post with your arms around the Chief of Staff, your boss, Leo McGarry. Is there something going on between the two of you?”

“It was an exhibit opening and Mr. McGarry was gracious enough to escort me. He is a good friend and the White House Senior Staff does not comment on their personal lives.”

“But CJ, isn’t he a married man?”

CJ looked at him then. Oh God, he was. What the hell was she getting herself into? Why did it feel so good to have his hands on her?

“Mr. McGarry is legally separated and what happens between he and his wife is not the business of anyone in this press room.”

“Is there something happening between you and Mr. McGarry, CJ?” he stepped closer and the minefield got smaller. “Was there something happening while he was still married?”

“I find that question offensive and absurd. The White House Senior Staff does not comment on their personal lives. I think it is time to get back to the pertinent questions about running the country.”

“I think its time for me to kiss you.” Leo replied.

“It’s actually past time Leopold.”

***

“I would bend and kiss the Speaker’s ass for a chance to see what is happening in there.”

Josh was back at his desk; Sam turned to look at him.

“Damn, that’s desperate.” Sam replied.

“C'mon dude, we set this up. We deserve to see resolution.”

“Agreed. But…Speaker Walken?”

“You know what I meant.” Josh’s tone was exasperated.

“I know what I heard.”

“Donna!”

“I thought we had the shouting conversation.” The assistant said, coming into the room.

“I have to know what’s happening in CJ’s office. Go, chat up Carol.”

“What should I say?”

“You two are friends. You're a smart girl; you can think of something.”

“Its dinnertime. Ask her if she wants something from the Barbecue Pit.”

“Good plan Sam.” Josh pointed to the Deputy Communications Director. “Go Donna.”

She was halfway down the hall when the Press Secretary’s door opened and Leo ambled out. He looked slightly disoriented and his eyes glazed but he maintained his posture and his decorum as he headed back to his office.

“Hi Donna.” He said.

“Um…hey Leo.”

As he drifted by, she smelled the perfume that was distinctly CJ. The young assistant could not help but smile. CJ came to stand in her doorway.

“I'm hungry Carol, let’s get dinner.” She looked up. “Hey there Donna.” Her voice was almost singsong.

Donna held up her hand to wave and turned back to her cubicle. Josh and Sam met her halfway.

“What was that about?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know but Leo smells like CJ and I am expecting her to break out in song any minute.”

As if the muses heard her, CJ walked out of her office, heading who knew where singing Help Me.

“It worked.” Sam said.

“This cements our genius you know.” Josh replied.

***

“Good morning Tobus.”

“I heard a rumor you were giddy.” Toby focused on his yellow legal pad. “What's that about?”

“It’s a beautiful day.” CJ replied, waving her hands.

Toby stared at her, waiting for her to sing. Ginger came in, dropping files on Toby’s desk and collecting the strays.

“What are you talking about…it is pouring out and we are never going to get the Medicare spending Bill past the Republican Congress without selling the family farm and our teenage sister.”

“That does not mean it is not beautiful. We’re still breathing right. We’re still fighting.”

“What the hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing. You could stand to put on a happy face.”

“Stop talking to me.”

CJ sighed.

“Fine. One of these days Tobias Ziegler you are going to wake up and wonder where all the time went.”

“Do I have to pay for that psychic reading or is it free?”

“I'm leaving. It is too early in the morning for your abuse.”

“Hey CJ, wait a minute.”

“Yeah.”

“This thing on Thursday. I thought maybe you and I could go together…you know so we don’t have to go alone.”

“Oh, I have a date. Well, yeah, I have a date.”

“A date?”

“Don’t sound so incredulous Toby. Men have been known to ask me out.”

“I know that. Its fine. I really didn’t want to go anyway but…”

“But what?”

“What? Nothing, go and spread sunshine to the masses.”

CJ smiled, walking out of his office. Toby tapped his cheek with his pen wondering if this date had anything to do with CJ’s sudden excitement.

“CJ!”

“You really want me to spread my sunshine in here, don’t you?”

“Who are you going with? To the thing?”

CJ paused for a second, not sure how to go about answering his question. In a few days, it would be public knowledge anyway.

“Leo asked me last night.”

“Leo?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Leo McGarry?”

“Yeah.”

“Leo McGarry asked you on a date last night?”

“Yeah Toby! He is just taking me to an exhibit opening; we are not sending out wedding invitations. He knows how much I love Jackson Pollock.”

“How does Leo McGarry know how much you love Jackson Pollock?”

“We talk.” CJ replied.

“Do you?”

“Toby, for God’s sake do you think you are the only human I talk to.”

“No.” Toby muttered. “I didn’t know you talked to him though.”

“I have stuff to do…is the cross-examination over counselor?”

“Yeah sure.”

CJ sighed, walking away from his office and heading to her own. Senior Staff was in 20 minutes. She was surprised to see Leo sitting in her office. The smile that spread across her face was unavoidable. She closed her door, leaving a few members of the press lingering outside. Thank God she closed her shades last night before going home.

“Hey Leopold.”

She went to feed Gail before sitting at her desk.

“I need to apologize to you.”

He stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. Oh God, CJ knew this Leo; this was cutthroat Leo. She hoped the sound of her heart dropping into her shoes was not audible.

“Why’s that?” The squeak in her voice had better been imaginary.

“I just think it was unprofessional…not a very good idea for me to…”

“Please.” CJ held up her hand. “I understand Leo.”

“You do?”

“Sure. It probably wasn’t a good idea for people to see us as anything other than colleagues. And I know…”

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“Compromising you in your office last night. I mean, don’t get me wrong, kissing you was…holy moley…”

“Holy moley?” CJ laughed. “Is that a technical term Leo?”

“Probably not but very appropriate.”

“We are fine. A man does not get to second base with CJ Cregg unless I want him to.”

“You wanted me to?”

“You did, didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah.” Leo’s grin lit up his face.

“I have to get ready for staff.” She said. “And so do you.”

“Right. OK, so no apologies?”

“No.”

“And we are still on for Thursday? I bought a new suit.”

“Yeah.” CJ nodded, wearing a smile. 

Leo turned and walked out of the room. Danny, Chris, and Katie came in; they wanted to discuss Medicare. 

***

“Hey there Margaret.”

Toby walked into Leo’s outer office early Tuesday evening. The Chief of Staff’s senior assistant sat at her computer tapping away. Toby wondered if she was sending out another mass e-mail to coworkers about calorie counts or OSHA regulations.

“Hi Toby. Leo is not here at the moment.” She didn’t look away from her computer. “He had a thing on the Hill.”

“Medicare?” Toby asked.

“I really have no idea.”

He knew she was not telling the truth for a couple of reasons. Firstly, Margaret always looked a person in the eye when she spoke...Toby liked that about her. Secondly, Leo probably had not done anything since the day he hired her that she had no idea about. To pluck her brain would be a fascinating experience.

“I didn’t come here to see Leo.” He replied.

“Didn’t you?”

“No.”

“Look Toby, I know that some people around here think that they can cozy up to me and get, what is known on the street as, the 411, but there is nothing to tell. I don’t know where Leo is and even if I did there would be no reason…”

“Would you like to go with me to this thing Thursday night?”

“I'm sorry?”

“Would you like to go with me…?”

“How many women have turned you down?” Margaret asked, cutting him off.

“None. What kind of question…?”

“I cannot be your first choice Toby. I think I understand why you're asking me but you must be…”

“I have not asked anyone else; you are my first choice.”

“That does not seem logical.” Margaret replied in a matter of fact tone.

“Logical? We are going to talk logic now. Why are you being so difficult?”

“I heard a rumor you like your women difficult.” A small hint of a smile appeared on her face.

Toby caught it and he smiled too.

“Only after they accept my invitations. Margaret, come with me on Thursday night. There will be free art, free booze, and the chance to chat with coworkers in a non-political environment.”

“Sounds like being here really…minus the free booze and non-political environment.”

“You don’t get the free booze? Hmm, you must not have the proper codeword clearance.”

She gave him the full smile on that one, though she had not answered his question. Toby started to get antsy and she noticed.

“OK. Yeah.”

“Good then. Um, can I pick you up somewhere?”

“We can just meet there.”

“Don't want me to know where you live?” Toby asked.

“You could easily find out if you wanted to. I would rather meet there.”

“That’s fine with me. The price of gas is insane right now anyway.”

“Tell me about it. Did you know a bit of vegetable oil in the tank would cut down on the use of gas? It’s a good way to save. Walking is even better and this is a great walking town.”

Toby just looked at her; could not wipe the smile from his face as hard as he tried. She was clearly the most peculiar women he ever met but there was still something about her.

“I did not know that. Well, I have a lot of work to do so…”

“Yeah.”

He went to leave and Margaret called his name. He turned to her.

“How many women turned you down Toby? Tell me; I won't be offended.”

“Not a soul. I know you like art, and I know I would like your company. That’s the truth.”

“It sounds nice. Thank you.”

“See you Thursday.”

He walked out and Margaret went back to her work. Oh my God, what was she going to wear? How would she explain it to Leo when she showed up on the arm of the Communications Director? Would she manage to hold up her end of the conversation? What was she going to wear? There was too much to do in just two days. This would require help from the troops.

***

Leo buttoned his suit jacket before going into the Oval Office. It was almost nine but the President was still there. He had heard him torturing poor Charlie earlier but now he was settled in his chair reading briefing folders. Leo cleared his throat.

“Good evening sir.”

“Hey Leo, come on in. You are just the distraction I need from average rainfall in Arizona and drought plans.”

“You need to read those Mr. President.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sit down.”

Sitting on the couch, Leo took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

“What's on your mind?”

“You might hear some things in the next couple of days about the Pollock exhibit at the National Gallery Thursday evening.”

“What? How can I hear things about something that has not happened? See, I never really liked Pollock…could not understand the allure of paint splattered on a canvas. That’s not art Leo. Now, Matisse, Da Vinci, Bernardini, that’s art.”

“If you hear any rumors circulating I want you to bear in mind that I told you first.”

“Good heavens, are you taking Cindy Crawford to this event?” Jed asked.

“Better.” Leo replied with a grin.

“I love my wife and I think you know that, but I'm hard pressed to find better than Cindy Crawford. Don’t keep me in suspense.”

“CJ.”

“CJ?” the answer dawned on his face and Leo faced it head on. He knew how much Jed hated not being in the loop. “My Press Secretary, CJ? Thirtysomething CJ? Claudia Jean?”

“Yes sir. The last time I checked Cindy Crawford was also thirtysomething.”

Bartlet’s silence permeated the room. Leo would wait it out for another few minutes or so; let the man get his bearings.

“Keep in mind sir, that I volunteered this information though I was under no obligation to do so.”

“No obligation?” Jed said when his voice returned. “I've been your friend for 30 years and you weren’t going to share the good news with me. How the hell did you do it?”

“Do what?” Leo asked.

“Get a woman like her to give you the time of day? She’s so…and you're not exactly…”

“What the hell are you talking about? I always got the good looking women Jed. It’s the charisma…it oozes from me. I am like the Pied Piper with women. Give me the time of day…please.” Leo’s answer definitely did not betray his curiosity about the same thing. 

“Its true dammit.” Jed muttered. “But seriously, how did you do it? Does she have feelings for you? How did she react to the Jenny situation? By the way, I should not be so joyous you are dating while still married. Though you are separated so I guess I can cut you a break. I really shouldn’t, but I will.”

“Thank you sir. Now sir…”

“Where are you taking her for dinner? You have to make every effort to impress; this is your chance to shine. CJ is all about first impressions. You cannot miss a note. Ooh, do you want to use the private dining room at the Residence? That would be impressive. What are you going to wear? You always looked good in gray Leo; perhaps black. You know what…”

“Sir!” Leo repeated a bit louder. “All I'm telling you for now is I will be escorting her to this opening. And please tell me you never let your girlish side, which you just demonstrated there with such bravado, out around the rest of the staff?”

“I have three daughters Leo, sometimes it is inevitable. If you don’t want to talk about CJ get out of my office. I have world changing work to do.”

Leo smirked.

“Yes sir. Thank you Mr. President.”

***

“OK, how about this?” CJ stepped out of her closet and showed Donna and Carol the green Azzedine Alaia. “I've had it for a while but I still love it.”

“Its OK.” Carol said.

“See, for me, it doesn’t speak.” Donna added.

“OK, speak. This one might.”

She went back to her closet and tried on another dress. It was Wednesday morning and though there were things that needed doing, this was important. When she commandeered Donna from Josh for approximately an hour of important work he had no idea how important it was. The right dress would make or break the night.

“The gold Richard Tyler.”

“I like it.” Carol said. “You’ll stand out and the neckline plunges. It’s a winner.”

Donna shook her head.

“What?”

“You’ll stand out. I mean its good but not too good. Is there anything else?”

She tried on the silver, gold, blue, red, green, and even a pink one that made her look too much like a flamingo for her liking. There was only one dress left and it had to work or she was picking from the lot. When she emerged from behind the closet door Donna gasped.

“What? Shit, is there a stain on it? It has been in the back of the closet a while.”

“Its amazing. Why did you wait until last? This is the dress. Carol?”

“Agreed. It will knock his socks off and you will match.”

CJ wore a black sequined Gucci cocktail dress with very little back. There was a split up the side and she had the perfect pair of matching Gucci shoes to complete the outfit.

“Hair up or down?” CJ asked, back behind the closet door.

“Up.” Donna said.

“Down.” Carol said.

“Thanks. I think up makes my neck look too long. I'm already six inches taller than him and the shoes will make me possibly 7 ½.”

“You don’t know, do you?” Carol asked.

“Color me dumb because I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Men love your height. They like being close to your neck…it gives them an excuse to smell you. Leo is going to lose his mind whether your hair is up or down.”

“You think?”

“I know.” Donna added for good measure. “You never wear anything you don’t look good in CJ. You were born for these events.”

“Thank you. I am so nervous and I don’t know why. I just don’t want speculation to ruin a good time. You both know how long its been since I've been on a date. Just get to be me for a few hours. And the beauty of it being Leo is I don’t even have to pretend…he knows me.”

“This is going to be an excellent night all the way around.” Carol said. “I wish I could be there.”

“Hey, its not every night your boyfriend gets a gig that can get him a record deal.” Donna said. “We are going to want details.”

“Ditto.”

“Donna!”

“Oh good lord.” CJ muttered. “Is an hour up already?”

“Is he actually shouting from his office?” Carol asked.

Donna just smirked, shaking her head.

“Donna!”

“I'm right here; do we need to have the shouting conversation again?”

The senior assistant entered his office with relative ease, balancing the two briefing books, a bottle of water, and a bottle of Pepsi she noticed the way in. On Josh’s desk sat their lunch, salad for her and a charred hamburger for him.

“Where ya been? I haven’t seen you in like an hour?”

“CJ needed me late this morning. We had the discussion last night and again after Senior Staff. I know I may be your slave but every moment of my morning will be accounted for in the slave logs.”

“Donna…” Josh whined. “You know that is not what I meant. You are supposed to be working on strategy for tomorrow night.”

“Strategy for what?” she munched on a piece of lettuce. In the hour she spent with CJ, Donna worked on a strategy of her own.

“The Pollock exhibit.”

“There is nothing to plan. Leo has already asked CJ, she has a great dress, and Margaret confirmed pickup time to be quarter after six. What more do we need?”

Josh thought for a minute.

“We now know Toby’s going so we need to keep him away from the action. How will Sam keep Mallory from catching on; she is a smart girl. I don’t want her to think we are trying anything sneaky. Anyway, they could get suspicious of us watching them.”

“Look at me Joshua.” She waited until his eyes were square with hers before enunciating as clear as possible. “Do. Not. Stare. At. Your. Boss. It is the most important part of the plan. Also, I think we have the Toby thing under control.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry, everything has been handled. Your plan, our plan, is foolproof. For once.”

“What if I can't help but stare at Leo and CJ?” Josh asked.

“I've got a backup plan for that.”

“What is it?” he swallowed hard.

Donna covered her salad, standing to leave.

“I can't tell you or it might not work.”

With those cryptic words, Donna left Josh’s office with an extra swing in her step. He most definitely noticed that sway in her hips. Oh God, she was going to wear THE dress. The one she wore last Christmas and he couldn’t take his eyes off her the entire time. Damn, in that dress he might not see any of the CJ and Leo action at all. With a backup plan like that he was going to need a cold shower before and after the event.

***

Sam walked by Toby’s office, backpedaling when he heard his name. Toby told him to come in and close the door.

“What do you think of this shirt?” he asked.

“What?” 

“Sam, it’s a clear question. What do you think of this shirt?”

Toby stood in front of him in black dress slacks and a blue shirt. It was not too light, not too dark, a perfect blue for the fall. Sam might have to invest in a shirt that color.

“I like the color.” The deputy replied. “Is it new for fall?”

“How the hell should I know? I mean, is it too tight? You know?”

“I don’t know what you are trying to ask me.”

“Do I look fat or not quite thin in this shirt?”

“You're scaring me Toby.”

“Just answer me.” His mentor snapped.

“OK, OK. You look fine. I personally think darker colors are better on you; they emphasize your smolder.”

“My what?”

“Your smolder. You have that look…dark colors bring it out.”

“I have a look.” Toby repeated.

“Yes. Everyone does really but most don’t know what brings it out. Example, CJ looks amazing in red…it brings out her smolder. Leo is charcoal gray with a light colored shirt. He pulls off colors most men could only dream. Josh does the light gray look well…”

“Sam? Sam!”

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking.”

“Yeah.”

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Toby reexamined his shirt with the handheld mirror he borrowed from Bonnie. He looked at Sam again.

“Dark colors really bring out my smolder?” he asked.

“Trust me. A black, charcoal gray, chartreuse, even a well worn indigo or eggplant. Yeah, eggplant is definitely your color.”

“Is that a girly way of saying purple?”

“If you’d like. Black suit, black silk tie, eggplant dress shirt and you are…”

“Don’t say fabulous.” Toby muttered.

“OK, but you will be. Anything else? I have to check in on this meeting Larry and Ed have with Congressman Fletcher on a nationwide ban for certain clothing in schools.”

“Go. Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime.”

Sam left the room and after giving him a ten-minute head start Toby left too. He told Ginger he had to run out and would be back within an hour. There was a Brooks Brothers in DuPont Circle that would have what he was looking for.

 

***

He stood in the main foyer of the East Building at the National Gallery of Art with a single white rose. It was nearly 7:45 and everyone else had gone in. He told them his date was running late. Sam suggested he call her, but the look he received ended the conversation altogether. When Donna suggested the four of them just go in, Josh and Sam couldn’t move fast enough. They were already wasting precious time; CJ and Leo went in ahead. They were deep in conversation and oblivious to the world around them.

So now, Toby Ziegler stood alone, feeling more like an idiot with each passing second. It was like eighth grade all over again…Mary Elizabeth McKowski saying she would meet him at the library. He waited then too, until closing time though his rational mind told him hours before that it was fruitless. Men in their 40s were not stood up; were they?

“Toby, God I am so sorry I'm late.”

She came running toward him and Toby could only hope she didn’t fall. The clicking of her high heels made a song on the marble floor beneath their feet. She was a bit winded when she finally reached him.

“I bought you a flower.” He said.

“Oh thank you.” She leaned to kiss him and his beard tickled her lips. Margaret never imagined it would be so soft. “What an evening. I lost an earring and had to send out a search party. There was some kind of stain on my wrap that was a nightmare. The cab driver drove too fast and there was an accident at 9th and… what?”

Toby put his hand on her arm and Margaret colored slightly.

“You are here now; it doesn’t matter. You look…you look breathtaking.”

Margaret was dressed in a purple cocktail dress that showed off a lot of her back. The color was similar to the shirt Toby surrendered to in the department store. She wore matching heels, a satin wrap, and diamonds in her ears. Her hair was pulled up for the occasion. Toby Ziegler was a lucky man tonight.

“We almost match.” She said, laughing a bit. “That couldn’t have been planned.”

“No. Fate?”

Margaret could not help but blush and smile.

“Shall we? Mediocre modern art waits.”

“If you don’t like Jackson Pollock, what are you doing here?” Margaret accepted his arm as they walked into the gallery.

“I'm here with you.” He replied.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“We have all night to answer your question. You're not turning into a pumpkin at midnight are you?”

“No. Stop making me giggle.”

“No. I don’t even know if I am going to be paying any attention to the art anyway.”

“Toby.” there was that giggle again. “I always wondered if you spoke as passionately as you wrote. You are a passionate man, aren’t you?”

He did not answer; he just led her into the room and their night.

***

“Sam, what is going on?”

Mallory walked over to him when she came from the ladies room and he smiled. She was not moved.

“Nothing. I was thinking of getting us more crab puffs and another flute of champagne. Are you having a good time?”

“I don’t want crab puffs…”

“What? You don’t like them, I thought they were delicious.”

“…I want to know what is going on.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Stop playing dumb, it doesn’t suit you. You, and Josh, have been running around all night spying on my father and CJ. By the way, anyone want to tell me what my father is doing here with CJ?”

“I heard he asked her.” Sam replied.

“Cute. You two are up to something and if you don’t want to tell me what it is I will go and ask my father.”

Mallory went to walk away and Sam gently took her arm. He couldn’t let her do that…if Leo even suspected he was part of a game, heads were going to roll. CJ’s reaction would probably be even worse.

“Look Mallory, don’t…”

“Then you better start talking.”

“Tonight was supposed to be about us; a real date. Why are we bringing up Leo?”

“Because you aren’t paying attention to me. You're not paying attention to Pollock. You are watching my father. And what is Toby doing here with Margaret? What are you up to?”

“I have no idea about the whole Toby and Margaret thing. Isn’t it nice though, to see the two of them smile so much? I think…”

“Don’t change the subject Sam.” Mallory warned through clenched teeth.

“OK.” Sam sighed. “He likes CJ but he would never ask her out. So we worked a little magic for him.”

Sam cringed when he was done; knew she was going to go off like a redheaded nuclear bomb.

“You and Josh thought it was a good idea to set up my still married father with a woman half his age!”

“CJ is not half his age and your father is much closer to divorce than you like to think.”

The look on Mallory’s face told him that had been the wrong thing to say.

“What right do any of you have to invade his life like this?” she asked.

“Invade his life? Mallory, have you looked at him? I don’t think I have ever seen him smile as much as he has tonight. He’s having a very good time. I was actually having one too.”

“You bought him a prostitute.”

“What the hell is the matter with you? Don't you ever say something like that about CJ again. She is beautiful, intelligent, witty, and she thinks Leo is fantastic. We only pushed, they did the rest.”

“You had no right to do this.”

“Why are you so upset…you think you are the only one who is invested in seeing Leo happy. Your parents’ marriage fell apart; join the club. That doesn’t mean their lives are over. Your mother is dating too; I know it for a fact.”

“My mother is not the point. CJ is young enough to be his daughter and I am going to kill Josh.”

Mallory stalked off and Sam could only helplessly follow her. This was getting ready to get bad. DEFCON 4 bad. Why now was he just thinking they should have come up with a hand signal for just such an occasion? Josh saw her coming and if Sam didn’t know better he thought the Deputy Chief of Staff was going to break out in a run. Donna looked poised and ready for the attack.

“Hey Mal.”

“Don’t you hey Mal me. Nice, pimping CJ to my father.”

“What? I didn’t…”

“He does not need your pity. Yes, I know my mother is not going to take him back but this time you have gone too far. How is he going to feel when she breaks his heart?”

“Uh…what?”

“Josh!”

“Lower your voice.” Sam snapped. He didn’t know where his voice came from. “If you want to eviscerate us, fine, no one can stop you, but you are not going to do it in here and you are not going to ruin Leo’s night.”

Mallory turned and looked at him. She could see it in his eyes; he was serious. And as sexy as Sam Seaborn was when he was commanding, she was pissed.

“I'm going home. You guys had no right to do this.”

“Mallory, don’t.” Donna said. “We were all having a good time and it doesn’t have to end. Leo is a grownup and he can take care of himself. Stay and enjoy the show.”

“The show seems to be my father and CJ; I don’t want to enjoy him being played for a fool.”

“How come I never noticed how dramatic you were?” Josh asked.

Donna grabbed him by the ear and he groaned.

“You're not helping.” She muttered.

“Sam, lose my number.”

“Mallory.”

He followed her as she stormed out but when she didn’t look back, he gave up. He went back to Josh and Donna.

“I'm sorry Sam.” Donna said.

“What is her deal?” Josh asked.

“I don’t know, but she is angry. Should we have included her? I don’t want her to go to Leo. I never want him, or CJ, to think we were trying to embarrass them.”

“I don’t think she would have liked the idea.” Donna replied. “She says she wants her father to get over her mother but she doesn’t seem to like the idea of him really doing it.”

“I thought she would be OK with it. Well, maybe not OK but better than this.” Josh said. “Sorry your night was ruined.”

“Yeah.” Sam sighed, shaking his head. Then he caught sight of someone coming his way.

She was dressed in blue and it brought her eyes like he couldn’t believe. She wore that genteel smile and he returned it. Ainsley Hayes looked beautiful.

“I didn’t know you guys were going to be here tonight.” She said.

“We needed a night off and it seemed a good excuse.” Josh replied.

“Are you alone?” Donna asked.

“My date begged off; big day in Federal Appeals Court tomorrow. So, yeah.”

“Me too.” Sam said. “Mine seems to think I'm a pimp.”

“I'm sorry?”

Donna laughed. She slowly pulled Josh from the situation though he really wanted to stay and watch.

“We had an argument.” Sam amended. 

“Sorry to hear that. Want to walk around together in a non-date like way?” Ainsley asked.

“Hell lets throw caution to the wind and call it a date. We’re both late but at least we showed up.”

He held out his arm and Ainsley smiled, taking it.

“I didn’t know you liked modern art, Sam.”

“I've always had a fondness for Pollock. Did you know…?”

“There is nothing about Pollock you can tell me.”

“I bet I can.”

“I know you can't.”

“Have you tried the crab puffs?”

“I thought they were delicious.”

***

“I'm so sorry about your shirt.”

Toby had a nice champagne stain on his shirt, only made worse by his attempt to go to the bathroom and clean it up. The look of shock and slight embarrassment on Margaret’s face was about the cutest thing he had ever seen and Toby Ziegler didn’t think many things were cute.

“Don’t worry about it. Look, with my jacket buttoned, no one will notice.”

“At least let me pay for the dry cleaning.”

“No, stop it. I'm having, dare I say it, fun.”

“Really? I'm not boring you with my savant-like knowledge on the life of Jackson Pollock?”

“No, how do you know so much?”

“My sister was an art history major in college. I got educated every time we went home.”

“What did you study in college?” Toby asked.

They were doing what had to be their third circle around the gallery but the paintings had ceased to interest them both an hour ago. The paintings weren’t even in the room.

“Philosophy. You?”

“Pre-law and Communications. Then I went on to get a law degree and a Masters in Political Science from Columbia University. I barely graduated a couple of times.”

“Why?” Margaret asked laughing. “You're a very smart man.”

“I am much more of ‘live it’ man than a ‘study it’ man.”

“I could have stood a little more ‘live it’ back then.”

“There is still time. You're young and beautiful.”

Margaret looked at him and at their locked arms. He hadn’t let her go since they walked into the gallery.

“I'm…”

“Yes, you are beautiful. You look amazing tonight and I think I may be the luckiest guy in the room.”

“You're just being a sweet talker.”

“Margaret?”

“Yes?”

“You know me…when am I ever a sweet talker?”

She smiled, blushed and turned away from him a bit.

“Do you want to have dessert? We've seen all the paintings twice; I don’t think anyone will notice if we skip out.”

“You like pie right?” she asked.

“I have an unnatural obsession with the dessert.” Toby replied.

“I have a pecan pie back at my place.”

“Store bought or homemade?” Toby asked as if it mattered.

“My mother’s ancient recipe. And I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”

“Woman, you can't kid with me when you're talking about mama’s pecan pie.”

“No kidding. It’ll be the sweetest thing ever to pass your lips.” She said.

“The night is still young and that could change. OK, that was sweet talk.”

“Take me home Toby.”

“Yeah.”

Toby and Margaret headed for the exit as the party still swirled around them. There was still plenty of night left, and it suddenly felt like spring instead of fall.

***  
From her place across the gallery, CJ watched Mallory exchange strong words with Sam. Apparently, she didn’t like what Sam had to say. As the young redhead turned on her heel to leave the building, CJ silently sent a prayer of thanks to whoever was listening that Leo’s progeny hadn’t thrown her glass of wine in Sam’s face. A scene of those proportions between the Deputy Communications Director and the daughter of the Chief of Staff would be difficult to spin. Nodding in that direction, CJ made eye contact with Leo and noted that he had been staring at her.

“Don’t look now, but your daughter is making a beeline to the exit.”

Leo smirked, placing two fingers on her bare elbow to lead her to the next painting and farther away from their coworkers. When he felt her shiver at the slightest touch, his face broke into a full grin.

“Let’s just be thankful she didn’t deck Sam when she discovered Josh’s little plan and leave it at that.” He paused, resuming his visual appraisal of her body. God, she was beautiful. How the hell did he get her to come to this event with him? He had some game, but she was way out of his league.

When she finished studying the painting before her, she turned to look at Leo, only to catch him watching her again. When she blushed, he decided to throw a few more chips down on the table before showing his hand.

“Tell me something about you I don’t know, Claudia Jean.”

Silently pondering his question, her gaze darted between Leo’s hazel eyes and their friends across the room. Noting that Sam had found an alternate, and perhaps more pleasant, companion for the remainder of the evening, CJ smiled conspiratorially at her date.

“I once made love after hours at the New York Met.”

Leo never doubted CJ would be good at this game, but he realized he had finally met his match as she dropped a bomb like that and walked away, the sway of her hips like a pendulum. He caught up to her two paintings down.

“I believe that statement requires more of an explanation.”

The innocent expression on CJ’s face hardly fooled Leo.

“That is, of course, unless you were there with Toby.” he amended. “ In that case, the less I know the better.”

“His name was Luke Patterson and he studied international law at NYU.”

Leo couldn’t decide which he liked less: the thought of CJ and Toby getting it on in a public place or the wistful expression on CJ’s face as she spoke of a long lost love. Swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth that made him long for a scotch, he motioned for her to continue.

“I spent a couple of months on Toby’s couch in Brooklyn the summer after I graduated from Berkeley the first time. Luke tended bar at this tiny tavern down the street. We would go in there two or three times a week to get trashed and I’d flirt with Luke a little. He was shy and neither of us pursued anything. Three days before my return flight to California, he summoned the courage to ask me out. He had no idea I was leaving…” CJ drifted off into thought mid-sentence and Leo felt ready to vomit. “Anyway, we went to the Met after dinner and we both knew there was no possibility of him coming home with me. Toby would have gone caveman.”

Leo smiled at that image, thinking he would too if CJ had been staying under his roof. Shaking her head, CJ seemed to clear her thoughts.

“At closing time, we found an empty coat closet. The rest is history. What about you, Leo? What should I know about you that I don’t?”

Leo took a deep breath to steady himself.

“If you’ll allow me to demonstrate, you’ll find that I can give you a night much more memorable than sex in a coat closet at the Metropolitan Museum of Art.”

CJ grinned and raised one eyebrow, rising to the challenge. Leo felt the temperature in the room increase a few degrees.

“I have a long memory; do you know what you are getting yourself into? That is a hell of a challenge.”

“You are a hell of a woman CJ. I think I can handle it, but if I cannot, I don’t think there is anyone I would rather be overwhelmed by.”

“It’s time to go. We can sneak out while everyone is occupied.” CJ saw out of the corner of her eye that Toby and Margaret had the same idea.

“No sneaking.” Leo replied. “I will walk out of here with my arm around you.”

She smiled, sighing when she felt his warm hand on her bare back. They found the closest exit and headed for the waiting Lincoln Towncar. 

***

“Where the hell did everyone go?” Josh asked, staring at a painting and having no idea what it was trying to say. It was making his head hurt. Donna in that dress was making his stomach hurt. “We’ve been alone for about 20 minutes.”

“Is that so dreadful Josh?” She smiled when his head spun to face her so quickly she thought it might snap off his neck.

“Are you propositioning me, Donnatella?”

“Sam is occupied with trying to impress Ainsley. Leo just ushered CJ out the door. And Toby disappeared a few minutes ago with a firm grip on Margaret’s hand. I’d say the plan was a rousing success for everyone.”

“Toby and Margaret?” Josh exclaimed. “How did I miss that?”

Without warning, Donna walked toward him and Josh forgot about Toby and Margaret again. She held her hand out to him and he could do nothing but take it and hold on for dear life.

“We’re getting out of here. We’re going back to your place.”

In that moment, words failed Joshua Lyman, Mr. 760 SAT Verbal. He followed her out the door and into the night.

***

“What’s next?”

There was more rain on Friday, Washington was on the receiving end of a very wet September. It was hardly 8am and the Bartlet Senior Staff were having their first meeting of the day. They were all tired but it was only one more day of work before the weekend. It looked like no one would see the halls of the West Wing, save a major international crisis.

“OK, look, you know I never want to dig too deep into any of your personal lives…” CJ cleared her throat.

“Spit it out.” Toby grumbled.

“We were all at the exhibit last night, the press was there, and today is take out the trash day. Is there anything I should know about what may have happened afterward that will come up in the pressroom?”

There was a long silence in Leo’s office as everyone looked at each other and avoided looking at each other at the same time. Leo finally broke the silence.

“I can tell you I woke up in my own bed this morning.” he said.

“Me too.” Josh volunteered.

“Sam?” CJ asked.

“I was nothing but a gentleman with Ms. Hayes. We had a late dessert and I woke up in my own bed.”

“Toby?”

The Communications Director ran his hands over his bald head. They were all looking at him now, wondering just where he had disappeared to last night and where he woke up this morning.

“The Senior Staff does not comment on their personal lives.” He replied. “And the faster they get used to that the better off we will be.”

“Toby…”

“It is no one’s business what I was doing last night. Don't worry, there will be no pictures in the Post. Why don’t you tell us how your post-Pollock night went CJ?”

“I slept like a baby.”

“Did you wake up in your own bed?” Josh asked, wearing a smug grin.

“Hey! Back off Josh! That is none of your business.” Leo snapped. “Are you satisfied CJ?” Leo asked.

“I would definitely like to know the answer to that question.” Sam mumbled. Josh laughed.

“I guess. I can keep them at bay; I just didn’t want any surprises.” She cut her eyes at Josh and Sam. “What about Donna, Josh, can we confirm she slept in her own bed?”

Toby stifled laughter while Leo just cleared his throat.

“Alright, that’s enough. This line of questioning is over right now. Everyone go and do the job you're paid to do. CJ, I need you to stick around a minute…we need to discuss any possible press questions.”

“No problem.”

The other staffers were barely out when Leo slammed both doors closed. Josh and Sam walked out of the office together; Donna and Ainsley were in the bullpen having what looked like intense conversation when they went to staff. Maybe they were still there. Toby stood and watched Margaret. She was trying to carry two large boxes of binders and folders into the Roosevelt Room for economic meetings all afternoon.

“Do you want some help?” Toby asked, leaning against her desk.

“I got it. I'm a pretty strong woman.”

“I know that. And while I also know there are so many things you can do yourself, teamwork can make the outcome even more pleasant.”

Margaret smiled and handed him one of the boxes. Toby had to struggle with it; it weighed a ton. She was a strong woman. They went to the Roosevelt Room together, saying nothing but speaking volumes all the same. Meanwhile, staffers could hear the distinct sound of CJ’s giddy laughter behind closed doors as they moved down the hall that morning. It was going to be a long day, but the weekend lie ahead.

***


End file.
